Orange & Scarlet
by Charmer Mystic
Summary: The tale of heartbreak, friends, and family. Jason/OC Rocky/OC Hunter/OC
1. Info

Name/Age: Maria Jacobs-19

Color: Orange

Eyes: Blue Green

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Family: Dad, Adopted Daughter

Dino: Stegosaurs

Likes: Martial Arts, Gymnastics

Animal: Fox- Persistence & Gentleness

Teammates

Jason Lee Scott

Trini Kwan

Zack Taylor

Billy Cranston

Kimberly Hart

Tommy Oliver

Melody Oliver

Rocky DeSantos

Aisha Campbell

Adam Park

Kat Hillard

Name/Age: Melody Oliver-19

Color: Scarlet

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Family: Mom, Dad, Brother, Daughter

Dino: Brachiosaurus

Likes: Martial Arts, Singing

Animal: Cougar- Cunning &Leadership

Teammates

Jason Lee Scott

Trini Kwan

Zack Taylor

Billy Cranston

Kimberly Hart

Maria Jacobs

Tommy Oliver

Rocky DeSantos

Aisha Campbell

Adam Park

Kat Hillard


	2. Maria

Hello my name is Maria Jacobs and my five best friends and I are the power rangers. First there is Jason Lee Scott, the red ranger, he is active in almost all sports but the one he likes the most is martial arts, I have a crush on him and my other four friends knows it to, he's dinosaur is the tyrannosaurs . Next is the pink ranger, Kimberly Hart, she likes doing gymnastics and loves shopping and somehow she always drags me with her, her dinosaur is the pterodactyl. The blue ranger is Billy Cranston he's the tech guy of the group and most people can't understand him, his dinosaur is the triceratops. Trini Kwan is the yellow ranger and one of the only people who can understand Billy and she is also the voice of reason among the group, her dinosaur is the saber-tooth tiger. The black ranger is Zack Taylor, the dancer of the group he even made his own fighting style, Hip-Hop Kudu, his dinosaur is the mastodon. Final there is me Maria Jacobs, the orange ranger, I love martial arts and gymnastics and my dinosaur is the stegosaurs.

Anyway I walk in to Youth Center looking for my friends when I saw Bulk and Skull, the city idiots, picking on a girl that has a cast on her left arm. I walked behind them "what are you two doing" I asked them causing them to look over their shoulder fearfully. Almost everyone knew that you don't piss me off since somehow always gets me mad. The two boys looked at each other than me and took off making me shake my head at them.

I looked at the girl they had been bothering and smiled "hi I'm Maria" I said held my hand out for her to shake "I'm Melody" she said shaking my hand. She smiled at me and release my hand "you're new around here" I asked as we began to walk yeah I was on my way to the expo when those two showed up" Melody answered "don't worry about them they're the city idiots" I said as we enter the room where the expo was being held. I saw Jason already fighting his opponent and they looked evenly matched "hey it was nice talking to you" I told the girl by me "yeah you too hope to see you around" she said and we went separate ways.

I found my friends easily thanks to Kim's pink cowboy hat "hey guys" I said once I reached them "hey where have you been" Billy asked me "Bulk & Skull was picking on a new girl so I helped her out" I answered now standing between Zack and Trini. The others nodded and we turned back to the match just in time to see Jason and his opponent tie. Jason walked over to us and we congratulated him "finally someone besides me matched you" I teased him "I bet I would of won if my good luck charm showed up in the beginning" Jason said pulling me into a hug "you're all sweaty" I whined into Jason chest and I heard my friends laugh.

While Jason got cleaned up we set a table and ordered shakes "Mom" I heard someone yell towards me and I turned and saw my eight year old adopted daughter "hey Meghan" I said when she set down by me. Ernie brought us our shakes and an extra one for Meghan "that guy was kind of cute" Kim said just as I was taking a drink of my shake. I chocked "Kim did you say that to cause me to choke or are you telling the truth" I asked looking at her as my friends plus Meghan laughed and Kim smirked "both" she answered. Jason came back saving Kim from getting hit "hi Daddy" Meghan said getting out of the chair so Jason can sit down "hey Flame" Jason said using her nickname Meghan set on Jason lap and I smiled. About a month after I adopted Meghan she had started to call Jason dad and no one asked why and I think she's plotting something with Kim. Anyway we talked until our communicators beeped "let's go" Jason said and led all of us into a deserted hallway so we all could teleport to the command center "hang on to one of us Flame" I told her and she hugged Trini. Meghan found out about us being power rangers when she accidentally was teleport with us the first time we met Zordon. When she saw the little robot she squealed and hugged him making everyone including Zordon laugh.

The next morning I was at my locker when the basketball captain, Eric Logan, came up to me and leaned on the locker next to mine "hey Maria" he said sounding kind of shy. I looked at him and blinked because he never talked to me unless he had to "hey" I answered unaware of Jason watching down the hall. Jason was on his way to me when he saw Eric appear making him stop and watch.

When me and Eric was done talking the others had joined Jason. They walked towards me as Eric walked away and the girls noticed the dazed look on my face "what he ask you" the pink and yellow ranger questioned. I looked at them as my face morphed into a look of confused "he asked me on a date" I answered not noticing Jason frown looking hurt "what you say" Trini asked me "no" I said and Jason looked happy "why" Kim asked. Zack and Billy looked at Jason while us girls talked "you ok man" Zack asked him "yeah" Jason answered him.

Before anyone could say anything else I heard my name yelled causing me to turn around to see Melody Oliver. I waved her over and introduced her to my friends "guys this is Melody Oliver she's new here" I said when Melody reached us "Melody these are my friends Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Jason Lee Scott" pointing to them when I said their names.

We all talked like Melody been friends with us for years and we found out her brother was Tommy, the guy who tied with Jason yesterday at the expo. When the bell rang Zack and I walked away from the gang to get to our class "so what you tell Eric" Zack asked me and I looked at him "I turned him down since I like someone else" I told him and Zack raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything since we entered the class by now. We took our seats in the back with Zack seating on my right and the corner desk on my left was empty. I looked up front and noticed Tommy standing there "class this is Tommy Oliver he's new here so I want you to be respectful" the teacher said after the late bell rang "no Tommy I won't you to sit by Maria" I raised my hand and Tommy came to sit down "Hey I'm Maria Jacobs" I greeted him "you were pretty good at the expo yesterday" Tommy looked at me "thanks" he said smiling and turned back to the front as the teacher started talking.


	3. Melody

**Melody**

Maris and I were sitting in the Youth Center with Meghan coloring when my boyfriend Derrick Logan, brother of Eric Logan, came up to us "Hey Mel I have to cancel tonight" he said causing me to frown and the other two to glare "ok" I sighed and he left so I turned back around.

When I did Maria looked at me with a concern looked on her face. Ever since Rita made me and Tommy the Scarlet and Green Rangers, causing Maria and Jason to free us, Maria had became a sister to me and Meghan even started calling me aunt like she does with Trini and Kim. When Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers and left the team always made sure I was ok; when Tommy came back with the White Ranger Power I was happy. I even been helping Kim and Meghan set Jason and Maria up but they're too stubborn.

Anyway I looked at Maria when she said "want me to hurt him" making me laugh and Meghan to snort "I have a feeling he's cheating on me" I said but before we could saw anything else we heard Kim yell our names "I didn't do it" Meghan yelled. Kim reached us and looked at Meghan "want you do this time Meghan" she asked ever since I met her I rarely saw Meghan get in trouble "nothing" she said smiling "anyway I liked you to meet some people" Kim said and I finally noticed three people with her and one of them is hot "this is Aisha" Kim pointed to the only girl "Adam" pointed to the shy looking one "and Rocky" she finally pointed to the one I think is hot. Us girls smiled at them "hi I'm Melody" I said and noticed Rocky staring at me "hey I'm Maria and the kid at the table coloring is my adopted daughter Meghan" Maria said and Meghan smiled shyly at them.

A couple weeks later Jason, Trini, and Zach left to go to a peace conference in Switzerland passing on their powers to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Meghan cried when she learned they were leaving but when Jason kissed Maria in front of everybody she stopped and traded mischievously smiles with Kim. A few days later I walked into the public library looking for a book for Meghan when I saw Derrick making out with a cheerleader in the back so I broke up with him and when I told the group, the girls plus Billy had to help me hold back the guys plus Maria.

It's been awhile since Adam, Aisha and Rocky had join the team and us girls were at Maria's house since her dad was away on a business trip and Meghan was at her friend Tori's house. We had just got done watching a movie so now we are talking about crushes "ok Mari your turn" Kim said looking at the orange ranger "fine I have a major crush on Jason Lee Scott" she sighed causing all of us to laugh "ok Aisha" Maria said looking at our yellow clad friend "when I first saw Zach I got a huge crush on him" she answered "awe" us girls chimed. Now they all looked at me "ok Scarlet Ranger your turn since we already know pinkies" the Orange Ranger smirked.

I sighed ~guess there's no why out~ I thought. I mumbled the name not noticing the boys minus Billy at the window "what we can't hear you" Kim said I glared at them and mumbled "Rocky." Maria and Aisha lend in and put a hand to their ear "what we can't hear you" they said causing my glare to intensify "ROCKY" I yelled then we heard a crash outside.

We looked at the window and then stood up opening the window and looked outside. What we saw made our blood boil "Boys" we said causing them to look at us fearfully. They must have a death wish; I mean they know we girls have tempers with Maria's being the scariest.

Maria glared at the three boys "how long have you been there" Kim asked them. Tommy and Rocky pushed Adam forward "since you asked Melody who her crush is" Adam answered causing me to duck back inside when I felt tears come to my eyes "leave now" the other girl rangers growled at them.

The girls came over to me after they slammed the window and hugged me "we shouldn't talk to them at all expect during Ranger duties" Maria said. All of us girls agreed and started watching another movie.

The next day at school the boys tried to apologized to us and we just glared at them expect Billy who had told the boys not to do it. I don't see why they don't listen to him. Anyway I opened my locker and saw a note on top of my books, so I opened it and it read

_You are like a rose_

_With the thorns_

_Being your friends,_

_Being so well protected _

_To not notice _

_Your own beauty_

_While others have_

I smiled and headed to the lunch room where the girls were waiting. When I entered they were sitting with the boys at our original table "hey girls" I said sitting down by Maria. Maria handed me my lunch that I gave her this morning to hold for me "I got another note" I stated. That caused the whole table to looked up and at me "really" the girls questioned "what'd it say." I handed them the note not noticing Rocky's blushing face.

When the three girls were done reading it they took a minute to examine it "we know who it is" they yelled grinning "really who" I asked them and all they did were smile.


	4. The MoveBreakUp

Maria and Melody were at Maria's house with a now 10 year old Meghan playing gold fish **"it's weird not being a Power Ranger anymore" **Maria said.

A few weeks ago the ranger were turned into kids and their powers were lost but were told about the Zeo crystal but once they were found the girl learned there were only five so Maria and Melody decided to step down from being rangers along with Billy.

With Billy and Maria done being Rangers that meant that the original six that Zordon had picked are gone.

The new rangers were Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo 5; Adam Park, Green Zeo 4; Rocky DeSantos, Blue Zeo 3; Tanya Slone, who replaced Aisha Campbell, became Yellow Zeo 2; and Kat Hilliard, Pink Zeo 1.

Meghan, who is home for break from the Wind Ninja Academy, looked at her mother "**we could move to Blue Bay Harbor**" she said.

The two 18 year olds looked at the younger girl with a thoughtful expression "**well we could be closer to you**" Maria thought "**I'm sure Dad won't mind**."

Mother and daughter looked at Melody, who sighed "**I'm in**" she said "**besides we're Thelma and Louise**"

That caused the two to laugh and cheer causing Maria's dad, who everyone can see were Maria gets her looks from, to come in "**what's going on in here**" Michael, Maria's dad, asked.

The three girls smiled at him "**Dad can we move to Blue Bay**" Maria asked while Meghan gave him the puppy eyes, which no one can say no too

"**Sure**" he said "**are you going too Melody**?"

Melody sighed "**if it's alright with my parents**" she answered

Michael knows about the girls being Power Rangers since they had no choice but to morph in front of him

* * *

_The three girls and Michael were at the park tossing a Frisbee to each other when a group of putties came and started attacking them _

"_**Dad get Meghan out of here**__" Maria said and kicked a putty away from her. _

_Michael nodded and picked up Meghan only to run into Goldor "__**Mom**__" Meghan yelled. _

_Maria turned and saw Goldor had a hold of her family "__**let them go**__" she growled. _

_The creature just laughed "__**Maria I understand the situation and go ahead**__" Zordon said over my communicator _

"_**Thanks Zordon**__" she said then looked over to Melody "__**you ready" **__and Melody nodded coming to stand beside her best friend._

"_**It's Morphin Time" **__Maria said_

_**Stegosaurs**_

_**Brachiosaurus**_

_The girls morphed into Rangers just as Rita sent her daily monster down. _

_The girls began battling the monster as the others came __**"Maria get your family we got this" **__Jason told the orange ranger and she nodded the headed towards the flying monkey "__**what can't fight me without a shield**__" she said. _

_Goldor growled and pushed his hostages' away "__**another time Ranger**__" he said because though he will never admitted out loud the Orange Ranger scares him as does the Scarlet Ranger. _

_Maria grasped her family "__**are you two alright**__" she asked them. Meghan nodded and Michael looked at his daughter "__**come on I have to take you to the command center**__" Maria said and teleported._

_Once the three got there Maria took off her helmet "__**why did you bring me here**__" her dad asked _

_Maria nodded towards Zordon "__**Michael I am Zordon the Rangers mentor and you have witness the identity of the Power Rangers and as you know if that would to get out they would be in danger**__" Zordon said _

"_**I know Zordon**__" Michael said _

"_**You have been given the honor few have but there are rules but I will wait for the others to arrive**__." _

_A few minutes later the other rangers appeared "__**Rangers Maria had no choice but to morph in front of her father**__" Zordon said to the Rangers as they took off their helmets_

_Michael was surprised when he saw his daughter's best friend standing there._

_Zordon smiled at Michael "__**I asked of you not to reveal the identity of the Power Rangers to anyone**__" he asked._

_Michael looked at the faces of his daughter's friends "__**I promise I won't Zordon**__"_

_The Rangers and Megan Cheered "__**can we go back to the park now**__" Megan asked. _

_Everyone laughed and Alpha teleported them back to the park._

* * *

The next day the girls went to school but didn't attend any of their classes because they were taking an early graduation test.

After school they went to Maria's house to pick up Meghan, and then they headed to the Juice Bar.

When they got there Melody went over and set on her boyfriend's, Rocky, lap "**hey guys**" Mel said then began kissing Rocky "**hey, kids are present**" Maria said covering Meghan's eyes which caused everyone to laugh.

They talked for a while until Mel ran to the bathroom "**well I guess that's my que to leave**" Maria said walking to the bathroom with Meghan following her; after everyone said bye.

When Maria got to the bathroom Melody just walked out "**you going to be ok**" Mari asked "**yeah I'll head over to my house and start packing**" Mel answered with a weak smile

The mother and daughter nodded at her "**so your parents said it was ok**" Meghan asked holding her mom's hand as they walked home "**yeah they know I'll be ok with you guys**" Mel answered.

They reached Melody's house and they parted ways. Once Mel entered her house she went straight to her room and locked her door. Mel walked to her nightstand and opened the drawer and pulled out a box. She sighed and put it in her backpack.

Melody was busy boxing her stuff she failed to notice someone coming in her window "**are you going somewhere Mel's**" a voice said. Mel gasped and turned around wide eyed "**Rocky**" was the only thing she could get out.

"**Well Mel's I'm waiting**" Rocky tone almost made Melody want to break down crying "**I'm going to Blue Bay Harbor**" Mel chocked out.

Rocky looked shocked "**what, Mel Bell, why**" he looked at her with a hurt expression "**being a Ranger was my life and I guess I need a change a scenery after not being one anymore**" Mel responded.

Rocky didn't say anything but left with a hurt expression on his face. When Mel was sure he was gone she set herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jacob's, Meghan was bouncing around while her mom and grandpa packed. Maria, who was in the living room, smiled at her daughter's energy "**settle down Flame**" Maria said using Meghan's nickname. The doorbell rung "**I'll get it**" Meghan said running to the front door with her mom following.

When she opened the door she was surprised "**Daddy**" Meghan screamed launching her arms around the waist of Earth's first Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott "**hey Flame**" he said.

Maria smiled at the scene in front of her "**Megs let Jason go so he can come in**" Maria laughed. "**Ok Mommy**" Meghan said letting go of Jason only to pull him inside

Maria shook her head and closed the door as her daughter began telling Jason about her ninja training.

* * *

A few days past the girls also received their test schools and they passed with flying colors.

They also told their friends about them leaving although Mel and Rocky haven't talked to each other something the Jacobs girls glare at Rocky for.

Michael rented a moving truck and left a few days early to get stuff set up for the girls.

The day came for everyone to say good-bye to the girls and each received a gift from the Rangers Jason, who became the Gold Ranger but hasn't told the girls, and Billy.

Maria got an orange scrapbook and Melody got a scarlet scrapbook. Billy told them it was filled with pictures from their Rangers days.

So with a wave good-bye the two last remaining original girl rangers got into the car and drove away from their old life and headed for a new one.


	5. Ninja Storm

**Name/Age: **Meghan Jacobs- 18

**Color: **Orange

**Eye Color: **Sky Blue

**Hair Color: **Red

**Family: **Adopted Mom, Adopted Dad, Cousin, Uncle

**Academy: **Wind

**Likes: **Motocross, Surfing, Skateboarding, and Singing

**Element: **Fire

* * *

**Name/Age: **Harmony DeSantos- 7

**Color: **N/A**  
**

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Hair Color:** Sandy Blonde

**Family: **Mom, Uncle, Dad (doesn't know she exist)

**Academy: **N/A

**Likes: **Soccer, Dancing, and Drawing

**Element:** N/A


	6. Ninja Beginning

What you are about to read is the story of my life from when I was 18. I thought my life was complicated when my mom was a Ranger, but no I had to become one. I should have seen this coming.

It was a normal morning for me. I got up and dressed in a off the shoulder orange top and black skirt with shorts under it.

I headed down stairs and saw my 26 year old adopted Mom, Maria Jacobs the Earth's only Orange Ranger. Oh I haven't introduced myself I'm Meghan Jacobs, that's right the baby girl of the Power Rangers is all grown up. I go to this secret Ninja School taught by my real Uncle.

Anyway I went up to my mom and helped her with breakfast. When there was a knock on the front door "**I**** got ****it**" yelled Mom's best friend and Earth's only Scarlet Ranger, Melody Oliver.

A minute later she came in with my three best friends: Tori Hanson, a water ninja; Shane Clark, an air ninja; and Dustin Brooks, an earth ninja.

They came and set down at the table "**hey**** guys**" I said smiling at them "**hey**** Megs**" they replied.

From the first time they had Mom's and Aunt Melody's cooking, they were almost always come over for food. Mom doesn't mind at all although Shane gets hit upside the head with a wooden spoon when he tries to steal some food before it was done.

A few minutes before the food was done a sleepy seven year came into the kitchen carry a red bear with a blue bow tie "**Mama**** I****'****m**** hungry**" she said rubbing her eye while looking at Aunt Mel.

Harmony DeSantos is Melody's real daughter having found out she was pregnant a week after they left Angel Grove.

The seven year old was already like her father making everyone love her.

By the time Harmony was seated, the food was served and while the boys ate like pigs.

Tori and I talked "**that**** guy**** was**** so**** checking ****you**** out**" Tori said talking about a guy we saw on the beach yesterday "**really,**** cause**** he**** was ****really ****hot**" I said.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked at the boys and saw they both had an eyebrow risen "**who**** is**** this ****guy**" they asked.

I swear they're like overprotective brothers.

Mom and Aunt Mel started laughing "**you**** boys ****remind**** me**** of**** Zack**** and**** Tommy**" Mom said with Aunt Mel nodding.

* * *

We spent the rest of the time listening to Mom and Aunt Mel's boyfriend stories and playing with Harmony. We had just finished lunch when we noticed the time "**we**** need**** to**** get**** going**" Tori said.

We said good-bye then headed out to Tori's van with me getting the front seat.

We were running a bit late and then somehow we started talking about Power Rangers "**Power**** Rangers ****you**** got**** to**** be**** joking**" Tori asked.

I silently laughed at them "**No,**** there****'****s ****always ****the ****mellow ****reflective ****dude**" Shane stated ~_Uncle __Zack __and__ Uncle__ Adam_~ I thought

"**Then**** there****'****s**** the**** risk****taker.****The**** adrenaline**** guy**" ~_Uncle__ Rocky,__ Uncle__ Tommy,__ and __Dad_~ I thought.

Shane turned to the rear-view mirror towards him "**that**** of**** course ****will**** be ****me**" we laughed at him. "**You**** Tori**** would**** be**** the ****logical**** one**" Dustin stated ~_Aunt__ Trini__ and __Aunt__ Aisha_~ I thought sadly about Aunt Trini.

I looked back at the boys with a pout "**what**** about ****me**" I asked. The boys looked at each other than at me "**you****'****re**** more**** of**** the**** lovable**** little**** sister**** of ****the ****group**" Shane said ~_Aunt__ Kim_~ "**and**** the**** scary**** one**" Dustin added causing me to laugh and turn back around ~_Aunt__ Mel__ and__ Mom_~

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out and saw it was from Dad

○**_hey what you think about coming to Angel Grove and stating with me for a while_**○ the text read.

I smiled and text him back ○**_sure see you soon_**○

* * *

We got there late and I went on ahead of my friends since I am the only fire ninja I get special training which was designed by my cousin Cam, who is the tech guy ~**Uncle**** Billy**~ I thought remembering the car ride here.

I entered my secret training room that was hiding underground but Cam calls it Ninja Ops.

I saw Cam sitting at the computer so I snuck up on him "**hi ****Meghan**" he said turning around.

I pouted when I failed to sneak up on him "**you****'****re**** no ****fun**" I whined making my cousin laugh.

I got into my ninja uniform like the others but mine has an orange strip going down the front.

I was about finished with my training when Sensei came in. He set by and watched my progress on my element.

* * *

When I was done I got back into my regular clothes then bowed to Sensei "**you****'****re**** getting**** very**** good**** Meghan**" he said while I set at the table in the room.

I smiled at him "**thank**** you**** Sensei**" I said and my Uncle looked at me with a knowing look "**there**** is ****something ****you**** wish ****to**** ask**** me**" he stated.

I smiled at that "**yes**** Uncle**" I answered "**I**** was**** wondering ****if ****I**** could**** put**** my**** training**** on**** hold**** while**** I**** visit ****my ****dad**** in**** Angel**** Grove**."

I looked at him with a hopeful expression "**yes**** you**** may**** child**" he answered me with a smile,

When I first learned Sensei was my uncle I thought he was going to take me away from my family, so did Mom so you can figure how that went.

But when Sensei saw how happy I was with my family he offered me a place at his ninja school.

My family expected Sensei and Cam with open arms. I could tell Sensei was happy Cam had a mother figure well make that four. I think Uncle Billy corrupted Cam because he (Cam) always uses tech talk; I'm like his Aunt Trini since I'm the only one that could understand him.

* * *

Anyway training for the day was done and Tori, Shane, Dustin and I went back to my house probably for free food "**hey**** guys**" I began "**I****'****m**** going**** to****be**** visiting**** my**** dad**** for**** a**** few**** days**."

All three of them knew about how was adopted and everything, well not everything, "**how**** is ****Jason ****doing**" Tori asked "**good**" I responded.

Tori has been my friend since I was adopted, having met her in school, so she met my family before.

* * *

Tori always came to school with bruises and no one wanted to talk to her until I did. I found out later her parents beat, so I had over her whenever I could; not that Mom, Dad, Grandma and both Grandpas minded at all. They loved I was trying to help Tori.

So slowly Tori became the woman she is today. And I know she thinks of my family as hers. I know my Uncles and Dad became protective of her.

A year before we started middle school Tori parents died in a car accident and Tori was sent to live with her grandmother, on her mother's side, in Blue Bay Harbor.

When I moved to Blue Bay, Tori's Grandmother welcomed me with open arms. We met the boys in seventh grade but neither of us told them about Tori's abuse.

* * *

Tori pulled into my driveway and we all saw an unknown truck "**wonder ****who**** it**** is**" Dustin asked once Tori shut off her van and everyone got out.

I shrugged and went inside then into the kitchen and the others followed me. I smiled when I saw Earth's second Black Ranger "**Uncle**** Adam**" I hugged hugging him.

Adam laughed and hugged me back, then he spotted the blonde "**is**** that**** Tori**" he asked and Tori laughed and came to hug him "**hey**** Uncle**** Adam**" she said. I saw Mom, Aunt Mel and Adam smile at that.

Adam broke away from the hug and I introduced him to Shane and Dustin.

We all then set down for dinner "**wow**" Uncle Adam said taking a bite of Mom's lasagna "**I**** forgot**** how**** good ****of**** a**** cook**** you ****are**** Maria**." Mom smiled at that "**I**** had**** to**** be**** with**** all**** you**** guys**" she said.

Adam then looked at me and Tori "**any**** boys ****I**** should**** know**** about**" he asked and I almost choke "**Uncle**** Adam**" me and Tori whined. Mom slapped him upside the head "**what**** Jason ****told**** me**** to ****do**** it**" Adam defended.

Harmony laughed at her godfather's face while Aunt Mel rolled her eyes "**figures**" I said knowing Dad would do that especially if his Flame (me) and Wave (Tori) was involved.

After we ate me and Tori went up to upstairs so I could pack and the boys came up just to watch "**why ****didn****'****t**** you**** stay** **downstairs**" Tori asked as we got to my room.

Shane and Dustin looked at us "**because**** we****l ike ****bugging**** you**" they said. I rolled my eyes and began packing.

* * *

After I finished packing we went downstairs and heard Uncle Adam yell "**ow ****Melody**. **I**** was**** joking**"

We walked into the living room to see Aunt Mel glaring at Uncle Adam, who was rubbing his arm and Mom laughing with Harmony in the corner.

Uncle Adam came and took my bag **"****it**** was**** nice**** meeting**** you**** two,**** and**** nice**** seeing**** you**** again**** Tori**" Uncle Adam said then walked outside.

"**I****'****ll**** see**** you ****three ****when**** I**** get ****back**" I said hugging my three friends then looked at the three I live with "**bye you guys**."

Mom came over and hugged me "**behave**** for**** Jason**" she said and I nodded. She released me from the hug and suddenly someone else hugged me.

I smiled down at a crying Harmony; she hates when one of us leaves for more than a day.

I kneeled in front of her "**don****'****t** **worry ****Harm**" I said "**how**** about**** I**** bring**** you**** back**** something ****about**** Power**** Rangers**."

Harmony smiled at me "**can**** it ****be**** the**** Blue**** Zeo**" she asked. I looked at Aunt Mel's face and held back a laugh "**sure**** kiddo**" I answered her.

I finished my good-byes and headed outside and saw Uncle Adam loading up my bike "**figured ****you**** want ****to ****take**** it**" he said as I helped him strapped the bike down.

Once it was strapped down we got in and Uncle Adam started the truck "**you ready Flame**" he asked using the nickname I received when Mom adopted me at age eight.

"**Yeah I'm ready Uncle Adam**" I told him. He then put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way.


	7. Second Orange

I spent about a month in Angel Grove but asked Dad to come stay with us for a while.

Anyway I was in my room putting my stuff away when Mom called me down.

I walked down stairs "**yeah Mom**" I asked as I walked into the living room.

Mom was biting her lip and Aunt Mel was cracking her knuckles and Harmony looked confused "**there was an accident at the academy**" Mom began and I got scared "**someone named Lothor has destroyed the school and kidnapped all the students expert four, not counting you, and Sensei**"

I got tears in my eyes "**and the students are Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam**" Melody said making me breathe a sigh of relief "**but Shane, Tori and Dustin are the Power Rangers.**"

My eyes widen in shock "**what**" I yelled as Mom picked up a wooden box on the table and walked over to me.

Dad came up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder as Mom open the box so I could see what's inside.

It was a morpher "**will you became the Fire Ninja Ranger**" Mom asked "**will you become the second Orange** Ranger."

I was shocked that Mom would asked me of all people "**are you sure**" I asked. Mom smiled at me "**of course who better than my daughter**" she said.

I smiled and toke the morpher from the box and put it on my left wrist. The three adults and Harmony smiled as Dad pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away from Dad just as the front door opened "**Meghan, are you back**" I heard Tori asked. I screamed and ran towards the front door and tackled hugged my best friend. We got up and I hugged the boys "**hey guys**" I said making sure my morpher is covered.

Tori smirked at me as I led them to the living room where I introduced Shane and Dustin to my dad and Tori hugged him "**Wave if you don't quit getting beautiful I'm going to lock you and Flame up**" Dad said causing me and Tori rolled our eyes.

A little while later I hit the waves with Tori "**so you're mom told you**" Tori said and I nodded "**yeah, I should have figured you'll be a ranger**" I said. Tori laughed as we rode a wave to the shore and we saw Shane talking to a cutie and they glanced at the blonde beside me. A few seconds later the boys bumped fists and the cute guy walked away.

Shane jogged over to us "**what was that about**" Tori asked as I picked up my bag "**some guy couldn't stop talking about you**" Shane shrugged "**how cute you are and how he wanted your number**." I left quickly since Tori has a pink ranger's temper.

Tori got in her van pissed and drove to Storm Charges. Once we got there we went inside and Tori went to the clothes rack besides the door and pick a blue shirt along with an orange one and brought it to the register while I began looking through the rack.

"**Hey dude**" I heard Dustin say as I pick out an orange motocross shirt and walked to the register "**Shane thinks you're mad at him**."

"**Wow, I guess that why he gets the red suit**" came Tori's sarcastic reply and I rolled my eyes.

"**Well what happened**" Dustin asked so Tori told him "**it didn't sound like a big deal to me**."

I slapped my forehead as Tori scoffed "**you don't it either**" Tori said after I paid for my shirt "**I'm a girl… G.I.R.L.**"

"**Yeah I know**" Dustin replied "**but you're not a girl-girl.**"

I saw Shane open his mouth and I held back a groan "**you're more of a guy-girl**" he said causing me to groan "**idiots**" I mumbled as I held Tori back from hitting them.

"**My advice boys**" I began as Kelly walked in "**stop trying to make it better, it only gets worse.**"

Trust me I know the Dad somehow always got my mom pissed and it took a whole lot to get back on her good side.

Anyway I saw Tori open an envelope "**what's it say**" I asked looking over her shoulder "**Girl Sport Magazine, saw me surfing**" Tori read "**and want me for a photo shoot, and article about Beauties of the Beach**" I smiled at my best friend "**congrats**"

"**Isn't that the magazine where they have the incredibly gorgeous girls**" Shane asked earning him a glare from me and Tori "**yeah so**" Tori asked.

"**Okay**" Dustin said putting a hand on Shane's shoulder "**we'll go into silent mode now.**" He then dragged Shane away from us

"**You going to do it**" I asked causing Tori to sigh "**I want to show them that I'm not some dopey tom-boy**" she said and I shrugged "**sounds like a good reason to me**" I shrugged "**but you can asked Mom if you want**"

Tori dragged me to my house "**so how was Angel Grove**" Tori asked me as we pulled up my drive way. My Grandpa built this house since he knew about the rangers and figured Mom would need room so it has four floors counting the basement: It has nine bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms; the basement is a training area.

"**Good" **I replied as Tori stopped her van and we got out. Once we got inside we went to the basement where everyone was but when we got down there I saw Cam and Sensei along with a computer. So while Tori talked to Mom and Sensei about the shoot Cam explained the ranger gear.

Once Tori left Sensei had me stand in the middle of the room "**now Meghan to call fourth your ranger powers you must say 'Ninja Storm Ranger Form'**" Sensei told me and I did just that "**Ninja Storm Ranger Form**" I morphed and I was wearing an orange dress like thing with grey/sliver spandex.

I looked at my parents and saw them smiling and Mom had tears in her eyes "**now all you need is your weapon**" Mom said going to a cabinet in the room.

She grabbed something and walked back to us with a chest "**Mom**" I asked. Mom then opened the chest and I was shocked, hell even Dad and Aunt Mel was shocked "**are you sure**" I questioned and Mom nodded "**yeah it helped me in tough times** **and I figured it might help you now**" she said and I smiled taking the weapon.

I then powered down and looked at the computer "**what's with that**" I asked pointing at it as Cam walked over to it "**it's let's Maria monitor the fights and send your stuff like Zords**" Sensei said as we walked over to the computer.

I got to the computer just as the monster grew "**I see they still make them bigger**" Dad stated and Mom agreed with him "**Cam zord time**" Tori ordered "**here you go**" Cam said pushing a button.

I saw on the monitors the zords appear: Shane a hawk, Dustin a lion and Tori a dolphin.

The three zords combined to form the Megazord and the copy bot multiplied "**hey that's cheating**" Dustin yelled.

Us girls laughed because Dustin sort of reminds us of Rocky "**I've got something to even the odds**" Cam said "**it's called Lightening Mode. But it only last for 60 seconds.**"

I turned to Cam "**when am I getting a zord**" I asked and Cam glanced at me "**I still have kinks to work out on it but it should be ready soon**"

I nodded and looked back at the screen just in time to see the monster defeated "**they did it**" Harmony yelled happily so I picked her up "**I'm taking this one to Storm Charges**" I told Aunt Mel and she nodded.

I got there a little bit before the boys did and set Harmony down since the boys usually carry her. The boys came in a little while later and just as I knew he would Shane picked Harmony up and went to lean on the wall by the door.

I looked at Dustin confused and he pointed to the guy from the beach "**oh**" I said hopping up on the counter.

Tori came in and saw Shane looking at her "**what? What are you looking at**" Tori asked as they started walking towards the register "**nothing really. I just noticed you're not un-beautiful, ya know**" Shane said making Tori confused "**thanks… I think**" she said.

Harmony looked at Shane with puppy eyes "**what about me**" she asked as they got to the counter "**you pretty and when you get older, me and Waldo over her will have to be your bodyguards to keep boys away**" Shane said making me laugh.

"**Hey Tori could you take a customer for me**" Dustin asked "**he needs help with a surfboard**."

Tori looked confused again "**you do realize I don't actually work here don't you**" she asked "**just go over to the guy**" I said pushing her towards the area.

"**Fine**" Tori groaned and walked over to the guy "**can I help you**." When the guy turned around Tori looked back and smiled at us.

While they talked I looked at Shane "**are you going to put her down anytime soon**" I asked him

"**Nope**" Shane answered hugging Harmony close to him causing me to roll my eyes with a smile.


End file.
